Doppelganger
by Gongsun Du
Summary: The avatar had failed in his attempt to defeat the fire nation, but there's hope yet. Aang and his friends have a new secret weapon that will hopefully grant them victory. Give it a chance. First chapter's an intro. KataraxAang and possibly other pairings
1. An Old Man and His Tale

_An Old Man and His Tale_

Water, Earth, Fire, Air. Long ago the four nations lived in harmony…no that's not the way to start a tale. Forgive me, I am old and my memory is fleeting, but my story is one worth telling. The great keepers of the archives have requested that I write this chapter in our world's history. But who am I to speak for those long gone? I cannot write about famous warriors, dark powers, and hidden love. For having experienced all these things I would be writing with a biased tongue. Nonetheless, I shall try.

Now that I have come to this great endeavor I cannot help but wonder who will read my story or if anyone will even remember my name. But those are concerns for the future, and I don't have much to look forward to and doubtlessly you, reader, must ask who am I to speak of such things? The truth is I am no one but a mere shadow of the man that once existed. A fragile double of what once was.

But, enough of this holy wisdom, you are doubtlessly anxious to hear my tale. Give me your patience reader, for I speak with knowledge acquired over decades of life. My story is not that of a general or a warrior. I have no particular love of war, but I have often found myself forced to fight. And so, with these last parting words, I leave you my reader. Never take your life for granted, it is an ill omen to do so. The winds of change are ever blowing. And having lived through the torrent we call life I wish that I had never changed. But now I must move on with my story. The ink grows dry and your patience grows thin.

I will start my story in media res, in the middle of events, for to tell the whole tale would take forever, and I don't have much time left to me. As I lift this quivering brush I cannot help, but hope that this is all an elaborate lie. That perhaps now I can change the events on paper that I was unable to change in real life. But to do so would be to dishonor my friends and to take what is not mine to claim. So now by candle light the story unfolds….


	2. Blood and Water

_Blood and Water  
_

The wind was blowing from the east on that fair morning. The clouds were light and the air was filled with freshness. All around nature gave no inclination as to the true horror that was going on. With every gentle gust the leaves and grass shook, giving one the desire to be free and detached from the living world. Alas people were busy with their normal lives, free from otherworldly concerns, blind to everything outside their sphere of reality. Merchants bartered for products, craftsmen sharpened their tools, cooks boiled their pots, and life seemed peaceful. However all was not peaceful in the world and somewhere deep in fire nation territory unspoken horrors took place.

"We'll stop here for the night. Chain the prisoners!"

"You heard the Captain, chain those laggards together. Set sentries at every post. Move!"

The soldiers quickly obeyed and dragged the prisoners together. A great groan arose as the poor half-dead men and women were dragged to their feet and tightly bound in chains. Those who could no longer stand were viciously whipped. Suddenly one of the troops went flying and landed on his back a few feet away. All eyes shifted to a prisoner who stood with a sword in his hand. Though his body was weak and his face obscured by dirt and grime, the hatred burned in his eyes and the soldiers couldn't help but emit a shudder of dread.

"Damn that man!" screamed the Captain, his eyes seething with rage. "I told him to be careful around him!"

Despite the anger in his voice the Captain was terrified. He knew who his prisoner was, and deep in his heart he knew what was in store if that man ever escaped.

"Surround him you fools! Don't let him get away. The Fire Lord will have our necks if we fail to bring him this one!"

"Don't waste your breath , Captain." said the prisoner in an eerie voice, "They know they don't stand a chance. Any dog knows when he's beaten."

"Shut up!" screamed the Captain, taking an involuntary step back.

"You'd best burn me now while you still can!" taunted the man, a cruel grin forming on his features. "But then again, the Fire Lord wants me alive."

"Damn you Cheng Biao. If I could…."

"Could what? You fat, sniveling excuse for a soldier."

"I could but I won't." said the Captain. Suddenly he smiled and lifted a young girl from among a crowd of prisoners. He grabbed her by the neck and brought a flame to her face. A tear slide down her dirty cheek. At this Cheng Biao faltered–the sword wobbled in his hand.

"You know what your problem is, Cheng Biao? You care too much for these simple peasants. If it weren't for them you'd have already escaped."

"And you know what your problem is, Captain? The Fire Lord has shoved his foot so far up your ass you can't even think straight."

"You bastard! I'll show you who's in charge here!" screamed the Captain simultaneously lifting his hand to burn the girl. Cheng Biao interrupted him by lifting his sword up to his own neck.

"Move another inch and I'll slit my own throat!"

At this the Captain stopped. As much as he wanted to see Cheng dead, he knew the punishment for it would be horrifying. The Captain's thoughts were interrupted as he was hit square in the face by a boomerang. The Fire Nation soldiers immediately panicked and ran for their lives. But they were literally frozen in their tracks and buried under a rockolanche.

"Who are you people?" asked Cheng Biao as he saw four strangers approach him.

"I'm the Avatar…"

**...**

The relative calm surprised Cheng Biao as he regained consciousness. He had grown so accustom to the cries and screams of people he had forgotten the serenity of nature.

"Look he's awake!"

"Wow Katara, it looks like your healing powers worked well."

"I hope so Aang, he was badly injured."

"Ugh, where am I?" asked Cheng as he slowly openend his eyes.

"You're among friends." replied a boy with an arrow on his head. Cheng began to stand up but a sudden pain seized him.

"Oh, my head! What happened?"

"Um, that's kinda my fault." answered a boy with tanned skin and a ponytail, "My boomerang hit a Fire Nation guy, went around, and knocked you out"

"Who…are you people?"

"Well my name's Sokka." Sokka pointed at himself, "This is Aang, he's the Avatar, master of four elements yada yada, this is my sister Katara, and that girl over there is Toph."

"The greatest earthbender in the world!" said Toph with a grin.

'Wow.' thought Cheng as he closed his eyes again. 'The Avatar, so he really is in the Fire Nation.'

"Well if you're feeling better, how about some lunch?" asked Katara.

"No thanks I'm not hungry. But tell me, where are the other prisoners?"

"They left as soon as they were free. You're the only one they left behind." said Aang.

"Some friends they are." muttered Sokka.

"No, it's alright." Cheng smiled wearily, "At least they're finally free."

"Um excuse me, prisoner guy, but what's your name?" asked Sokka.

"Cheng."

"Yeah, Cheng, no offense but I think you could use a good bath." said Sokka, pinching his nose.

Cheng scratched his head in embarrassment. He hadn't washed himself since he had been imprisoned. A thick layer of grime encompassed his face and body. His hair was nearly down to his shoulders and his arms were covered with dried blood. All in all he was a mess.  
"I guess that's true, do you mind if borrow your knife Sokka." asked Cheng, running his hand through his hair.

"Uh, sure I guess." Sokka handed him the blade.

"By the way do you know if there are any springs around here?" asked Cheng as he looked around searching for one.

"Don't worry, we can solve that." answered Aang. Jumping up from the ground Toph earthbended a giant jacuzzi style bathtub. At the same time Aang and Katara drew water from the clouds and poured it into the make shift bathtub.

"Your bath is ready sir!" said Toph holding back a laugh.

"Wow you guys are all benders!" said Cheng

"Yeah except me." said Sokka dejedtedly, "I'm the boomerang/sword guy/ leader of this group."

"Since when?" asked Katara. "Aang is the one in charge."

"But I'm the oldest and therefore I deserve to…."

"Guys! Let's discuss this elsewhere, I think Cheng wants to bathe now." said Aang as he led the squabbling siblings away.

'Finally some peace and quite!' thought Cheng. He took off his shirt, untied his sash and removed his pants. Fully naked, he slowly stepped into the water and submerged himself beneath it.

Ah, how great the water felt on his dry skin. He felt his worries wash away along with the dirt and blood. He soon resurfaced and took in a deep breath. It was then that he noticed that Toph was still there, lying on an earth bended bench.

"Ah! What are you still doing here?" screamed Cheng as he dived to hide himself.

"Relax silly, I'm blind. Not that I'd be perverted enough to look anyway."

"Oh sorry, I didn't know."

"Yeah it's fine. However I can sense things with my earth bending. How come you've got an earring in your ear?"

Cheng put his hand on his most treasured possession, "Well that's a symbol of royalty in my country and…hey wait a minute, I thought you couldn't see!"

"I can't _see_ but I can see through earthbending, duh!"

'Oh jeez I feel so exposed in front of this girl. I hope she really isn't perverted enough to look southward.'

All the same Cheng decided to ignore Toph and proceed with his grooming. He took the knife Sokka had given him and began to cut his long hair. As he cut strand after strand he began to muse when he had last had a bath.

'Eight months, thirteen days, and twelve nights. Has it really been that long?'

He had forgotten the taste of good food, the sound of laughter–he no longer felt any joy. Had the fire nation really scarred him so much? Was his life damaged beyond repair?

'How else could it be? My family is dead, my friends as well, my country's in ashes, and my people are slaves. I have only one desire now, only one thirst and hunger. For revenge.'

Cheng decided his bath had taken long enough. He stepped out of the water lightly and put his clothes back on. He prayed that Toph had already left.

"It's about time slow poke!" yelled Toph.

'Damn she's still here! Hasn't she ever heard of privacy?'

"Come on lets get some food." said Toph as she walked off in the direction of the camp. Cheng quickly caught up with Toph and followed her through a clearing. He saw Katara carrying a big pot of stew while Aang and Sokka drank tea on the ground.

"Ladies and Gentleman may I present our guest Cheng!" announced Toph to the gang.

Katara turned around only to drop her pot and stare in awe. At the same time Aang spewed his tea into Sokka's face. Sokka didn't even bother cleaning the tea off as he stood frozen like a statue. Everyone remained silent and stood with open jaws, staring at Cheng.

"What happened? Hello? Anybody mind clueing in the blind girl?" asked Toph, confused by the sudden silence.

"Uh guys? Is there something on my face?" asked Cheng when he noticed everyone's attention focused on him.

"Wow it's like looking into a mirror!" said Aang.

"Huh, what are you talking about?"

"Come here." said Aang, dragging Cheng to a puddle and pointing at their reflection in the water. "Look familiar?"

Cheng stood in awe at what he saw in the water. Staring back at him were two identical faces.


End file.
